moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Quervik Story 17 - Rozkoszy ciąg dalszy... (+18)
Ahhh... - Choć umysł leżącej na łóżku w kajucie Dawlieta, nagiej Noelle stawiał opór tak ciało, które powoli przeszywał dreszcz i szybko narastające podcienienie nie dało jej wyboru i zmusiło ją do wydania z siebie ponętnego jęku. Wciąż nie mogła ona się ruszać, a wszystkie jej zmysły i odczucia były drastycznie wzmocnione przez tajemniczą moc jej przeciwniczki. - Widzę, że wreszcie zaczyna Ci się podobać - Lauriell tak samo jak jej "ofiara" była pozbawiona wszelkiej odzieży, przez co jej choć nie tak obdarowane jak syreńskie, tak jednak wciąż seksowne ciało było odsłonięte - A może się mylę? - zachichotała ona leżąc z lewej strony złotowłosej oparta na łokciu i bawiąc się swoją dialogistką przy pomocy dłoni, z czego przy pomocy lewej ugniatała ona jej piersi, a prawą pieściła ją między udami. Strange zacisnęła powieki nie chcąc oglądać samej siebie i tego co się z nią działo, modląc się w duchu by ktoś to przerwał. Nie mogła jednak powstrzymać się od następnego jęknięcia, które za ułamek sekundy miało nadejść z jej strony. - Rozchmurz się - to jednak zostało przerwane przez demonice, która wpoiła się w jej usta, całując ją namiętnie i zostawiając przy tym jej piersi tylko po to, by móc pogładzić dziewczynę po policzku - Dopiero co zaczęliśmy - dodała napastniczka, a córka Czarnobrodego poczuła, że dłoń, która gładziła ją między nogami właśnie zaczęła zagłębiać się w jej wnętrze, palec po palcu, przy czym charyzmatycznie bawiła się jej "skarbem". - Przestań! - piratka chcą krzyknąć wygięła się w łuk przez narastającą rozkosz, jednak to jedynie pozwoliło siostrze jej dawnego Vice-Kapitana na powędrowanie językiem głębiej w jej usta. Nadszedły pierwsze spazmy przyjemności, a wraz z nimi ciężkie dyszenie aktualnej niewolnicy Grzechu Pożądania, która teraz powalona rozkoszą leżała z rozchylonymi nogami. Widząca to Astramanus znów się uśmiechnęła, a po jej oczach było widać, że nie zamierzała ona jeszcze zaprzestać swych czynów - Dobra dziewczynka - postanowiła ona klęknąć milimetr nad twarzą swej nowej "kochanki", a następnie mocno ściśnęła jej nabrzmiałe piersi czekając na kolejne jęknięcie z jej strony. Kiedy to nastąpiło, twarz jego autorki całkowicie została przysłonięta pośród dolnych kończyn członkini Siedmiu Grzechów Głównych. W końcu ta nie mając innego wyjścia uległa, więc amatorsko, ale jednak zaczęła dogadzać swej oprawcyni, a wdzięczna jej "albinoska" chwyciła ją pewnie za biodra i zaczęła odpłacać się pięknym za nadobne, tyle iż bardziej profesjonalnie, przez co obie przedstawicielki płci pięknej znalazły się w pozycji, której nazwa wywodzi się z liczby w nicku pewnej, ważnej w tym Arku użytkowniczki Mój Własny Świat. Martwe ciało Przemka runęło bezwładnie na ziemię, podnosząc niewielki tuman kurzu, który zniknął równie szybko jak się pojawił pod wpływem delikatnych powiewów wiatru. Vellox stanęła obok Romeo i Rinnie oraz Serka, wszyscy razem zapatrywali się na "truchło" reinkarnatora, które nagle zaczęło się poruszać. - No bez jaj - powiedział Romeo i zaraz dodał - Czy on jest jakiś nieśmiertelny czy co? - Nim ktokolwiek zdążył odpowiedzieć Przemek już unosił się na ziemią z upiornym uśmiechem na twarzy i rozłożonymi rękoma - Nie było pytania... - stwierdził Uderzenie, które zadała Vellox było nieludzko precyzyjne i z pewnością zmusiłoby Przemka do szukania sobie nowej powłoki cielesnej, gdyby nie jego demoniczna regeneracja, która w ostatniej chwili zawróciła go z długiego tunelu wiodącego w stronę światła. Reinkarnator pstryknął palcami a za jego plecami zaczęła materializować się cała armia potworów, wyglądem przypominających Smąriusza. Wszystkie były jednak wypełnione, doskonale widoczną, dostrzegalną gołym, nieczułym na zdolności magiczne okiem, mroczną energią. Vellox szykowała się do kolejnego ataku, Rinnie kończyła przeładowywać swoje pistolety, a Romeo zastanawiał się która z jego zdolności będzie najskuteczniejsza w walce z taką liczbą przeciwników, kiedy nagle na kolejny gest dłoni Przemka, całą trójkę trafił dziwny, czerwony impuls, a wszyscy troje poczuli jak ich nogi zaczynają drżeć. Nie byli w stanie ustać na nogach i po chwili padli na kolana. Ciało Vellox pokryło się gęsią skórką, co chwila przez jej ciało przeszywały dreszcze. Romeo wcale nie był w lepszej sytuacji, serce uciekało mu do krtani, z trudem przełykał ślinę. - "No proszę, nareszcie dzieje się coś ciekawego!" - wtedy w jego głowie odezwał zaciekawiony Phinks. - Nie pomagasz! - odrzekł z ledwością zirytowany zielonowłosy. Całą tą sytuacje najlepiej znosiła Rinnie, która mając pierwszy raz do czynienia z panicznym wręcz strachem i przerażeniem, była bardziej ciekawa niż przestraszona. - M... mu... mu... uszę przyznać... niezłe m... ma... maacie te... stuny - powiedziała jąkając się Respawngirl. Quint również otrzymał trafienie jednym z takich promieni, jednak nie zrobiło to na nim większego wrażenia, a on sam z wściekłością spojrzał na swego przeciwnika, miał go szczerze dość. Ciągłe zdrady, plany, intrygi, ciągle walczył przeciwko nim, miał gdzieś że ostatecznie okazywał się lojalny, wiele razy o mało nie stracił przez niego życia. Smok zaryczał, a wtedy na jego ciele nagle zmaterializował się tajemniczy pancerz. Pasował jak ulał na wielkie cielsko bestii, pokryty był dziwnymi, nieznanemu nawet samemu reinkarnatorowi, runami. Gad zaczął zbierać moc do ataku na Zabójce Smoków, dobrze wiedział że pancerz daje mu sporą przewagę nad przeciwnikiem i zamierzał ją wykorzystać. - Nie masz szans gadzie! - zaczął Przemek. - Czyżby? - zapytał bardzo pewny siebie smok - Uświadomisz to sobie kiedy wraz z Learch'em i pozostałymi Siedmioma Grzechami wydrzemy z Salai duszę Lucyfera! - dodał - Ta dziewucha nie zasługuje nie zasługuje nawet cząstkę jego egzystencji w swym ciele, które swoją drogą umęczymy i zniszczymy jej marne jestectwo - - Nawet jeśli jakimś cudem uda wam się pokonać Salai,... - zaczął smok, a jego oko zapłonęło białym blaskiem - gwarantuję Ci Przemku, że nie będziesz tego świadkiem - Obaj wojownicy byli już gotowi, obaj szykowali się by rzucić się sobie do gardeł i zakończyć swoją odwieczną rywalizację raz na zawsze. Wtedy właśnie ktoś chwycił niebieskowłosego za bark. - Siemka! - przywitał się Grzech Chciwości, Poltergeist, a prócz niego za Przemkiem widniało coś na wzór portalu, w który po chwili demon wrzucił chłopaka niczym worek ziemniaków. - He?! - Sergiusz otworzył szeroko oczy ze zdziwienia, a całe napięcie z otoczenia prysło. - Nie miałeś zająć się Ienstretem?! - spytał zaskoczony Reinkarnator gdzieś z głębi wcześniej wspomnianej "wyrwy" przestrzennej. - Spokojna twoja błękitna - zaczął dumnie demon - On już nie jest żadnym problemem - po tych słowach chłopak wskoczył do stworzonego przez siebie przejścia za swym towarzyszem i zniknął wraz z nim. Ciąg dalszy nastąpi... ---- Chciałbym tutaj z całego serca podziękować użytkownikowi znanemu jako Generał Ienstret za ogromną pomoc przy tej części, która przejawiła się w postaci drugiej sceny tego oto opowiadania. Kategoria:Quervik Story Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:+18